War of Ice & Shadows
by LesiliaFrostte
Summary: Thor is king and Loki is still his scheme-ridden self. The Frost Giants are declaring war once again, but they're not alone this time. Can Lesilia, a 19 year old Infans de Vashta be trusted with her loyalty to the Asgardian empire? When all she's been brought up with is to kill, she's finally given the chance to start anew. Slight romance between Loki and Lesilia.
1. Chapter 1

Eyes gazing down at the words composed into the aged pages of the book, right hand supporting the cover of the book while the pointer finger of

his left hand scanned the words, hovering above, barely touching the paper, walking around the small circular room in slow steps, deep in

concentration. The green of his mantle changing shades as he walked past windows, the morning sun dancing light upon the silver horns of his

helmet.

This was a typical day. The God of Mischief reading myths and legends that were said to be true, and occasionally filling his head with stories

on the many wars between the Asgardians and the Frost Giants. Lesilia Frostte sat cross-legged on the red-carpeted floor, back against the shelves that

covered every inch of wall, as she stared at the black sword in her hands, watching in her panoramic vision the way he ceased to blink until turning a

new page, careful not to break his train of thought.

Some people thought him a monster, some a troublesome little brother to the mighty god of thunder and some even saw him as the cause for

Dystopia, which, for Lesilia, made very little sense for this God before her was the impeccable example for one word, perfect. Lesilia never fancied the

feeling of admiration, for all knew that the emotion 'admiration' was related to 'love', and all knew that the moment you 'love' someone, the world has

something to hold against you. Admiration often had to be earned, unless a certain God had a certain air about him that made you want to be his pet

and follow in his steps, well… not much follow, but guide. To help this man that has so much potential to be something great, and boy, did he know it,

he never tried to be modest about it either, instead he preferred to brag, not all the time, but certainly when his brother was around to give him the

look of disgust at every word that came out of Loki's mouth. His brother, Thor - ah yes; now…Thor was every typical Asgardian teenager's dream guy,

and I'm not only talking about the females here. Justice and Biceps were written all over the man. A Hero he is, loved by all, protected by all, _talked_

_about_ by all! But there is one flaw about him, and that is the amount of 'Kindness' that oozes like a physical substance from the man, overflowing

every room he walks into, suffocating the air from your lungs by his very presence, making you feel guilt and shame for being weaker than this man

before you, for having to be protected - and Lesilia was not a girl that would tolerate the feeling of subordination and weakness.

Lesilia looked up from her sword as Loki's pointer-finger stopped the continuous scan of words in the middle of a page. He looked up from the

book, neck straightening as his unfocused blue eyes softened to a thoughtful distant gaze.

"Nobody is perfect" he whispered distastefully to himself, trying to make sense out of the expression. His eyes focused back on the book, "What are

your thoughts on the phrase?" he asked Lesilia, who kept her gaze fixated on him.

"The only thoughts I possess are ones on important matters" He raised his eyebrows in inclination to carry on.

Lesilia sighed, and did as she was forbid,

"The expression "Nobody is perfect" is merely an opinion, some unimaginative individual has not their own definition of the word 'perfect' therefor

came to the simple conclusion that perfection doesn't exist."

"And what may your definition of the word be?" he questioned, curiosity in his voice.

"Imperfection is my perfection My Lord, I have come to believe that making mistakes is inevitable, and with every mistake you are learning,

improving, but perfection does not improve, it cannot. Therefore, as long as mistakes are made and you acknowledge the experience, whether good

or bad, then you are perfect."

Lesilia got up off the floor as she became aware it was time to escort Loki back to his room. She sheathed her sword as she blew her brown,

long, wavy hair out of her face. Loki closed the book with one hand, not bothering to note the page and asked yet another question that was barely

audible.

"Have you made mistakes?" He looked down at the book as if studying the blank cover proved to be entertaining.

"Enough to last me a lifetime" She replied.

"Bad ones?"

"Yes My lord, but all I regret"

He grinned, hearing the lie.

" Forgive me, I find that hard to believe" He chuckled, turning to face me "You are a Infans de Vashta after all."

Lesilia smiled, "And you are a Frost Giant with a characteristic desire to create havoc. I hardly think we're too dissimilar."

Loki gave a slight shrug as if to admit defeat as Lesilia opened the door leading out into the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

A year had passed since Thor brought Loki back from Earth after his little plot on enslaving humanity. And it was only fair that the royals take

the chance of letting Loki out of The Asgardians Gaol and into a room fit for a God, with the only warrior fit to keep him controlled and restricted.

Lesilia Jacqueline Frostte. Nothing's better than having two of the most hated citizens of Asgard side by side. Thor had assigned her to his scheme-

ridden little brother for a reason he made quite clear – She was a Child of Shadows, which meant of course, that she was welcomed with the same

amount of love as Loki, which could probably fill the head of a pin needle, and this task would put the people's mind at ease knowing the

necromancer was occupied. And she was, usually Lesilia would have been silently outraged to be assigned such a minor task, but what with all her

free time she had while guarding the King's brother, her mind-controlling powers had begun to somewhat improve significantly - Reading the brain-

waves of a commoner is like blinking, and controlling their minds is like talking, slightly more difficult. Thor however, a mighty and powerful God of

lightning proved to be impossible to read at first, even for a higher-class child from TrES-2b. But as she spent time around him, watching him talk,

react, walk, observe, the God's thinking-pattern started to appear less complicated than Lesilia had expected. Though she would never dare to go as

far as completely mind-controlling the God, she's seen signs of confusion in his expressions at her attempts.

Honestly, Lesilia could have this whole city at her feet if that's what she desired, but she didn't. She was much more amused by the funny little

people who run the city than she would be ruling it. Thor had thought that building a psychic barrier around the city of Asgard would prevent Lesilia

from entering people's minds – It worked, for a time, until she learned to weaken the barrier of course, and then there were the people who kept

track on Lesilia's brain-waves, always informing Thor on whose mind she's been intruding in on. Even Thor was wary of her actions, bless him, but if

he had any sense, he would have killed her on arrival…at least he would have stood a chance, because if he tried now, when she's become twice

more powerful, He would almost certainly lose.

As they walked – Lesilia behind Loki to his right, closest to the arch-shaped windows that overlooked the city, night slowly absorbing the light

from the day - Loki paced with an unfamiliar rhythm to his step, clearly too occupied to walk in paced strides; Lesilia stared at the God, unable to read

his thoughts, mentally clawing at his head in frustration at his remarkable resistance to keep her out of his intellect. He spoke, distracting Lesilia from

intruding his personal space, "What is planet TrES-2b like?"

At the mention of her home planet, her stomach lurched in longing of the remembrance.

"You are mistaken my Lord, 'is' has been replaced with 'was' for over some time now"

He sighed, slightly annoyed at Lesilia's habit of correcting everything,

"What was planet TrES-2b like?" he corrected.

"I lived there for 17 years, completed training at 15" she looked down at her sword, crafted from shadows; only memento she had from home. "I was

the youngest to become a Mage." She continued "I was told I would surpass the elders in another two years of progressive training. TrES-2b was my

planet, but I made a mistake when I called it home" They came to a stop at the heavy double doors of Loki's chamber and he waited for her to

continue,

"Because I became attached, which was a sign of emotion, and emotions are evil, they are weakness." She practically spat the word 'emotion' and

Loki studied the look of anger on her face. Lesilia gripped her sword hanging from her belt and pushed one side of the double doors open with her

free hand.

"I loved TrES-2b and it was taken away from me" she said, the anger still playing on her face, "I'm not proud of what I did – I didn't know any better,

but killing was a part of my daily routines, it was customary. And I'm not afraid to admit the fact that I would rather be there…than here"

Loki smiled, an understanding and sort of sympathetic smile. Loki? Sympathetic? She guessed she was reading way too much into it. When he spoke,

his voice was raspy, like it was constrained.

"I don't blame you. I thought this was home." He gestured around the hall with his gloved hands, and chuckled at his foolishness for believing so.

"Being treated equally…" Lesilia watched as Loki stared at the crimson red carpet that lined the entire hall, his voice betraying him as he choked back

the memories of his childhood, "…I wonder…was it too much to ask for?"

_Memories of Lesilia's older brother flooded her mind, making her inhale sharply, then all too suddenly, she was reliving those moments. _

_My older brother, Rovarto, black hood covering his eyes,_

pleading to the necromancer elders to reconsider their request,

screaming at the unfairness of being assigned to the Angelus Mortis, situated halfway across the planet,

cursing them for treating him with such discrimination.

But a man of his stature will always be treated poorly, for a child who's born deprived of magic, will die at the feet of the Angelus Mortis.

Knowing refusal was punishable by death, and would not dare let his younger sister stand witness to it, he had no choice but to do as he was forbid.

He looked at me, standing several feet behind him; the green eyes I knew so well hidden beneath the cloak. No words were spoken; I knew what his eyes

were telling me…

"This will be my last walk."

Sadness is what I should have felt, crying is what I should have done, but the black magic that rose like steam from TrES-2b had taken those emotions

away long ago, storing them at the pit of my stomach, ready to release the gates to my feelings the moment I'd step foot off this world of hate.

Rovarto turned back to face the elders, his expression blank as he started past them, he stopped momentarily before his voice was out of reach.

"Was it too much to ask for?" he asked, disgust in his voice from addressing one of the elders in black robes, the leader of them named 'Akghat'

"What was?" the man's voice rumbled in an impossibly low tone.

"To be treated equally."

Lesilia blinked back the tears that threatened to overflow, before realising that she was alone. She stared at the chamber doors, at the

detailed patterns of gold embedded into the glossed slabs of oak, deep in thought about the same phrase both her brother and Loki had used. She

turned around and froze at the reflection on the mirror across from her; her deep brown eyes now glossed with tears, eyelashes wet, grouping

together in uneven bunches, the dark rings beneath her eye sockets that was once barely noticeable now undoubtedly visible from miles away. She

walked to the arched window to her right and rested her elbows against the balcony as she watched the sunset across the city of Asgard, a shaky

sigh of frustration escaped her lips, "I need a break" she whispered to herself.

_  
_ *0*~*0*~*0*~*0*~*0*~*0*

**Chapter 3 coming soon! review mah lovelies! :) **


End file.
